Golden Rain
by CrossRow
Summary: A Post- TDKR one shot with heat. Bruce and Selina share a passionate time together on a rooftop in the rain. Love or lust?


**Golden Rain**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

His fingers leave pools of passion on her pale, cold skin. He breathes her in as rain creates tiny droplets on the clusters of freckles along her naked shoulders. She does not fight him, although she wishes she had. He creates a soothing solace to her. Takes off the unending hurt that ravages her every night. She closes her eyes, desires to feel accomplished. To become whole.

"Selina," he says with just enough darkness in his rasping whisper as he looks at her, blinks against the splashes of rain.

"Bruce," She feels reluctant to be with him, conviction and unforgiving gleams in her caramel eyes. He makes all the bitterness, loneliness fade within, everything she looks into his piercing hazel eyes. He brings light into the murky darkness of her soul-sucking out the demons.

She leans against him, ample breasts rub over his hard torso, the effectiveness of a lethal warrior.

As their mouths meet, its light at first, symmetry and heat. He lifts his hand strokes the drench strands of chocolate off her face. She reacts, grabs his wrist, there is tightness in her grasp. She takes him, eyes lock as souls intensify. She wants to tell him the truth, but a fever burns through her, it progresses to the icy guilt dissolve as she gets a prisoner in his gaze.

_I betrayed you. You trusted me and I threw you into a grave._

Her uncertain brown eyes say all the words engraved on her frozen heart.

Bruce crosses his fingers along the bend of her jaw, picking her face closer, his breath dances on her soaked lips.

_I forgive you. I've been dead for years. You made feel alive. For the first time._

His dark, sincere hazel eyes unveil his confession as the words twist within his tortured soul.

"Selina," he whispers against her reddened lips, tasting the rain going down his throat.

"Selina," he whispers against her red lips, tasting the rain running down his throat. " Stay with me."

She sighs, deep and she fears attachment, but he tilts his head and his soft lips find the hollow tower of her neck. The warmth of his mouth drips into her veins.

She looks upward at him, smoky caramel meets temperance hazel, and then she leans her head back, tangles of damp auburn rub against the copper stone, she grants him broad access of her exposed throat.

"You're beautiful," he moans, locking his mouth along her creamy skin of her neck, resting his lips along the sensitive spots, he progresses to her gasp fiercely as his tongue licks down her pulse point.

With one swift motion, he pins her against the wall, imprisoning her with his tall, powerful frame.

She experiences a pang of pain enter her heart, but merely for a momentary second, as he bruises a long kiss under the tail of her jaw, then seals all the condemning words with his spit.

"Why me...?" she speaks slowly, "I'm not who you think I am." She tells him, but deep down she wants to be with them. A connection forms everything time she is near him. He becomes a shadow everything she looks into a direction and runs.

A tender smile he makes for her, lets her know that she is not alone in the grim universe. They are clearly kindred spirits. Drifters of lapse of time who search to find a manner out of the misery that always stretches out around them. They need each other, like darkness needs light.

Selina is extraordinarily patient with him. His fingers move down the bends of her hips and to her arms. She feels a chill tingle through her as her full, urging lips part, she catches the droplets of rain along her natural language.

He stares at her, new perspectives take hold of his desires.

She becomes fascinated by his smoldering eyes of hazel, molten steel surrounded by darkness. His eyes rake over her entire clothed body, her heart pounds rapidly in her chest, she recognizes that look he gives, exhaustion of normalcy.

With a lightning fast move and a deep growl, he rips the black silk of her clothes, he sets aside the expensive material to drift off her physical structure and land in pools below them. His head turns down, sloppy dark tendrils shrouds the hooded shape of his eyes and he crashes a desperate and hungry kiss on her mouths. She moans, and he feels her mouth move wildly under his as his hands undo the straps of her lacy bra, his teeth, stretch her bottom lip with a fierce bite and she shuts her eyes, feels everything leave her physical structure. She is completely unclothed, her skin soaked with the mixture of perspiration and rainwater. He smiles infectious, and brushes his sharp cheek against her face.

"Do you want me?" he inquires with a throaty growl that veils her eyes darkly, she pushes herself harder against him, feeling his chiseled definition underneath his black Armani shirt.

"Yes," she answers him in a truthful breath. Without hesitation.

His impatient hands grip on her shapely thighs, heaving them up to his waistline, she straddles him. Her black panties slide down to her ankles.

He smiles, and shows his canines as his upper lip curls. He keeps all words to himself, and then bruises his watery lips over her shoulders and she grabs a fistful of his dark hair with utter urgently. She smirks, and listens to him inhale her scent. His tongue traces over every freckle he counts before he pulls back, places her to her feet and then rips off his own clothes off.

She is thankful they are on a balcony of a hotel suite. Her eyes gleam with savage fascination as he fully undresses, allowing the rain to wash over his hunky scarred body. His jagged accented cheeks glisten with blue light, and his smooth jaw, as droplets of water invades the corners of his mouth.

Bruce Wayne, the formidable and powerful masked hero of Gotham is standing naked in front of her, she thinks of how exactly to feel alert during this minute. He's gorgeous, masculine and desirable. He is all she wants.

He wraps his arms around her waist, and pulls her into him. Their skin produces a faint noise as they clash, she intertwines her fingers with his. He starts out his legs, allowing his full body to cover her as rain pounds on their skin and hair becomes tangled of messy chestnut and chocolate. She feels his hardness press against her, he crushes his lips over her lip, his kiss is unbelievable-almost surreal

"Hold me," she states with a low whisper, her warm breath moistens his ear.

He smiles and brushes away the damp strands from her expression, his hand cradles her face as he stares into her, his hazel eyes are like golden flames, burning right through her gray soul. Intense and loving.

"You asked, Miss Kyle," he employs the same raspy voice of Batman against her fevered skin.

She turns over her eyes, and then smiles. She cannot help it. And her fingers slip off his drenched back, nails become jagged pieces, as he carries everything out of her, kisses her hard and perfect, and then he gives one deep thrust as it fills her until she feels whole again, his heated love sinks deeper into her.

She shuts her eyes, feels the patters of rain beat against her lids, water dribbles down her throat, his tongue dances with her natural language, as they curb on to the other, bodies pulsating and rocking to every trend, every idea until they are breathless-relentless to depictions of lovemaking.

"Selina..." he moaned, his cheeks flush with rose, and then he forgets his head into her neck, his lips devour her salt. "You're amazing... Selina Kyle."

He reveals as she feels with tears well in her brown eyes. He understands her pain. He is gentle, and trusting. She moans out her emotions as there is an explosion within her, and she feels herself tighten around him, he winces as he feels her too.

"Is that all, Bruce Wayne?" she asks, her eyes glassy with new found warmth. She lets her body release everything, through tears, sweat and blood, she bites his shoulder, tasting him as she falls deeper in love with him. She will not admit it, instead she keeps the secret in a vault of her soul.

He faces at her, his own eyes filling with tears of wounded, restless warrior who found his center.

She draws his lips with her finger, smiling as he presses harder inside her, putting out every ounce of himself into her. He looks younger as the sunlight pierces through the storm clouds, she can feel his heart getting stronger as his fire consumes her

His lips rest on her brow, he takes a kiss at that place, breathing hard. She can hear words escape from his breath, but she decides to block them. They don't belong to her. Never will.

He lowers his head down, nose to nose with her, "Thank you." He smiles, and canopies his lips over her lips.

The kiss lasts for three seconds and then he dresses quickly. He fades into the shadows of the fleeting sun. He vanishes like a bat fearing the dawn.

She trails after him, wraps her arm round him, blocking him from walking off. The guilt and pain still keeps him distant, but she goes down a heated kiss on his lips, folding her body against and then drops a kiss on his chest. She looks up him, meeting his gaze and places her hand softly along his face.

He mirrors her tender eyes with his still gaze, "I've made enemies." He replies, with hardness in his low voice. "If they ever found out that I had..."

She clamps her hand over his mouth, "I've made enemies too." she brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"I imagine we're both," he pronounces with a stiff smile, lips shadowing over her lips.

"Suckers." she ends his words with another hard kiss.

**Fin.**


End file.
